Frozen Heart
by Ichiban Bakayaro
Summary: Matsumoto brought Valentine's Day from the Real World to Soul Society. Hitsugaya doesn't get Valentine's Day. Will Hinamori change the way Hitsugaya thinks about Valentine's Day or will Hitsugaya's heart stay frozen. HitsuHina. Valentine's Day Oneshot.


Hey readers,

Happy Valentine's Day.

Enjoy~

* * *

Author: Ichiban Bakayaro

Frozen Heart

.

Toushiro and Hyourinmaru were walking back to the tenth division building.

"I don't get why everyone is so worked up about this... Valentine's Day," Toushiro shivered at the thought. "What's so special?"

Hyourinmaru shrugged, "I don't know, it's just a fun time to give chocolates."

"It's a waste of time," Toushiro sighed.

"Not to some people," the long, green haired man said, "And we're not that busy this time of the year anyway."

"It's all Matsumoto's fault," Toushiro growled. "If she hadn't have come with me, she wouldn't have got this stupid idea."

.

.

-Flashback-

.

.

"_I'll come with you taicho!" Matsumoto winked._

"_That's not really necessary Matsumoto," Toushiro said coldly. "That substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, is meeting me there."_

"_Awww... but I want to see the real world again!" Matsumoto begged Toushiro. "And plus, Haineko wants to go and see too!"_

_The tenth division captain sighed and regrettably nodded. The two girls jumped up and down screaming 'YES'!_

"_Thank you, taicho!" Matsumoto hugged the tiny captain._

"_Yeah, yeah, let go of me," Toushiro grunted._

.

_._

_-Real World-_

.

.

"_Wow!" Haineko said in awe. "It's so beautiful."_

"_It's different from Soul Society huh?" Matsumoto smiled._

_Toushiro walked over to where Matsumoto was standing. "Where is that stupid Kurosaki?"_

_Matsumoto looked around, "Does it look different this time?"_

"_Huh?" Toushiro tilted his head. "They've decorated for something..."_

"_TOUSHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the 10th division captain turned around to see a bright orange haired kid running towards him._

"_Kurosaki-kun!" Matsumoto waved madly. "!"_

_Ichigo was surprised to see Matsumoto because he was told that only Toushiro would be going to the real world. His stunned face quickly changed into a smile. _

_When he got to where Matsumoto and her captain were standing, he said, "Hey Matsumoto, I see Haineko came too."_

_Before Ichigo could say hi to Haineko, Toushiro's fist came in contact with Ichigo's chin, leaving him lying on the floor. "Don't ever call me by my first name. My. Name. Is. Hitsugaya-TA-I-CHO!"_

"_Oh my gosh, Ichigo are you ok?" Matsumoto helped Ichigo up._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo rubbed his chin. "My dad always unexpectedly punches me and stuff, so I'm used to it."_

"_Sorry about that... Toushiro," Ichigo ruffled Toushiro's hair while dodging another attack._

_They walked back to Ichigo's house to have lunch before Matsumoto's big shopping spree began. _

"_I'm home!" Ichigo called out._

_Yuzu came running out from the kitchen, "Onii-chan!" she waved at Toushiro, Matsumoto and Haineko. "Lunch is nearly ready; I hope you guys are hungry!" _

"_Come in guys," Ichigo walked in and dodged a foot to the face from Isshin and Ichigo gave his dad a punch on the face instead._

_Isshin sat on the floor crying about his face. "MY SON DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"_

_A 'I never loved you' from Ichigo earned a pool of tears in the genkan (entrance)._

"_Lunch is ready!" Yuzu yelled._

_Everyone, including Isshin, quickly followed the smell of food to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen, they sat down trying not to salivate. _

"_Where is Karin?" Ichigo asked._

"_She's at Urahara's I think, having lunch with Jinta," Isshin explained. _

_Ichigo nodded. Karin has been spending a lot of time since her and Jinta started going out._

_Without a second to waste, they all said 'Itadakimasu!' and dug into Yuzu's delicious food. _

"_This is really good Yuzu-chan!" Matsumoto was already asking for a second bowl of rice. "You've got to teach me a few recipes next time I come."_

"_Ok," Yuzu said with a smile._

"_So what's up with all the decorations at the place before?" Matsumoto asked._

"_It's that time of year again..." Ichigo sighed._

"_Valentine's Day," Yuzu said._

"_What's a 'Valentine's Day'?" Matsumoto asked curiously._

"_It's when a girl give a boy chocolates to show affection," Yuzu started to explain. "Or a girl can also give chocolates to someone special, like a brother, to show love."_

"_Really!" Matsumoto got overly excited. "TAICHO! WE SHOULD HAVE THIS IN SOUL SOCIETY!"_

"_Huh?" Toushiro looked at his subordinate. "Whatever."_

"_I'm gonna make sure that this 'Valentine's Day' happens in Soul Society," Matsumoto said with determination. _

_When everyone finished their lunches, Matsumoto and Haineko left for their shopping spree straight away._

"_No time to waste!" Matsumoto said as she proceeded to the door._

"_Be back by 5 Matsumoto!" Toushiro yelled after her._

.

.

_- Flashback Finish-_

_._

.

Everyone in Soul Society was very excited about the idea of Valentine's Day, except for Toushiro, when Matsumoto told them. All the girls eagerly got recipes on 'how to make chocolate' and tried making the perfect chocolate for whoever they choose.

Even though Toushiro wasn't into Valentine's Day, there was one person that he hoped would give him chocolate.

"So do you think _Hinamori-chan_ is going to give you chocolate?" Hyourinmaru teased his master.

Toushiro face started to go red, "Shut up, Hyourinmaru and stop getting into my head."

"Oh, so you _do_ hope that she gives you chocolate," Toushiro's vein throbbed on his forehead.

"Maybe, but right now, the only thing I am hoping for is that _you_ shut up," They walked back silently.

.

.

-Valentine's Day-

.

.

Toushiro stirred in his bed and breathed. _What is that smell? Sake? _He opened his eyes to find Matsumoto's red face right in front of his.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Matsumoto sang. "Good morning!"

In her hands was a box of chocolate. "Please accept these, Hitsugaya-taichoooooooooooo,"

He took the box of chocolates and said, "You have been drinking too much Matsumoto."

Toushiro opened the box only to find one piece of chocolate left. He narrowed his eyes at Matsumoto.

"Sorry taichoooo, I had a little bit too much to drink." _Obviously, _Hitsugaya thought. "And I got hungry. The chocolate was so tempting. So I thought I'd just have _one_. But one, became two and became three and became fo-" –thump- and she had fallen asleep.

Hitsugaya looked at his drunk subordinate and smiled. _It's the thought that counts. Thanks Matsumoto. _

He got dressed and went outside to see all the commotion. Everywhere he went, he could hear people saying, 'Please accept these chocolates' or 'Happy Valentine's Day'. Shy girls that took courage for 5 seconds to say 'Please accept these chocolates' and then nervously but happily ran away. _So this is what Valentine's Day is._

Toushiro could faintly see Ukitake-taicho with all the girls surrounding him, asking for him to _accept the chocolates_. Kyouraku-taicho was also popular with the girls and was gladly receiving their chocolates.

The more he walked around, the more he saw people giving and receiving chocolates. _Abarai-san, please accept these chocolates. Hisagi-kun, please accept these chocolates. Nii-sama, please accept these chocolates. _Rukia, she's too nice to her brother. He laughed in his head.

Hyourinmaru suddenly appeared next to him and distracted his thoughts.

"Master, how's your day so far?" Hyourinmaru asked politely.

"If I hear another '_please accept my chocolates' _again, I'm going to kill myself," Toushiro said to his zanpaktou.

"What if it's from the one that you _hope_ to get some from?" Hyourinmaru asked.

"That wouldn't happen, she probably didn't even _think_ about me," Toushiro stared at the ground.

"Really? Because I see her coming this way with something hidden behind her back," Hyourinmaru added.

"Huh?" Toushiro looked up. Indeed, it was Hinamori Momo. And she _did_ have something hidden behind her back...

"It couldn't be for me, could it?" Toushiro looked around for anyone else but no one was around.

Toushiro watched her slowly walk up to him and smiled. Hyourinmaru disappeared to give the two a little privacy.

"Hinamori-chan," Toushiro was too shaken to say anything else.

"Umm, Shiro-chan," she took out a box of chocolate, "I made these for you."

Toushiro flushed a bright red and accepted the chocolates. He thought Hinamori would run away after that but she stayed and watched Toushiro open the box of chocolate.

"Wow," Toushiro said in surprise, "they look really good,"

Inside the rectangle box were 8 pieces of chocolate. Hinamori kissed Hitsugaya lightly on the cheek and said, "I-L-O-V-E -Y-O-U"

* * *

End Note: Review! Happy Valentine's Day!

Sorry for not being so slow on ~Opposing Harmony~ Updating soon. Stay tuned!


End file.
